


Saucha (The Vow of Cleanliness) AKA The One Where Riggs Ends Up With A Whole New Family

by irrelevantbeings



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevantbeings/pseuds/irrelevantbeings
Summary: "Three showers later and he still just couldn't get clean. He could feel the dirty water on his skin, in his lungs. Hands grabbing him, holding him beneath the surface."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> This is my first fanfiction but there's like fuck all to read for lethal weapon, so you may as well give it a shot. It's currently really short, but I really just wanted to see whether people would enjoy reading and I should continue, or if I should just leave it in my head. There are more notes at the end that explain a bit about what I was thinking when writing this.

The sound of the water hitting the base of the tub seemed deafening. Three showers later and he still just couldn't get clean. He could feel the dirty water on his skin, in his lungs. Hands grabbing him, holding him beneath the surface. It would have been okay too, if he'd just died there surrounded by memories of Miranda. But instead he was ripped back into reality and left to deal with the aftermath all on his own. Dirty, dirty dirty. _“Come with me...”_ Miranda's sweet voice lingered. They say that the person's voice is the first thing you forget after you lose someone, but her voice is seared in his memory. “Just five more minutes...”

-

-

-

“Riggs. Riggs. C'mon man, what are you doing down here?” Roger's warm hands shook him awake.

“Huh?” Riggs roughly wiped at is eyes, “What the hell, man? Get the fuck out of here! I'm in the shower!”

“You were also asleep in the locker room, so excuse me for being a bit concerned. Believe it or not had absolutely zero interest in seeing you naked. Thanks. Now I'm scarred. Now hurry up, we have a new case.” The door slammed shut after Roger, causing Riggs to jump.

He slowly peeled himself off the floor, grabbing a towel and stumbling over to his locker to get dressed. His skin still burned where Roger had grabbed him, the endorphin rush leaving him dizzy and confused. He wasn't getting enough, this much he knew. Going from constant physical contact to near constant isolation can do wonders fucking up one's brain. But touch can be scary, too. _"What if they hurt me, or worse: what if they don't?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! you made it! welcome to the end of the first page, where I stop giving a shit about eloquence. I have no fucking clue what I want to do with this yet, so if there's something you want to see, feel free to share. 
> 
> So in the show Riggs obviously has PTSD. That's a given. Fun fact of the day: your body gets really unhappy if you don't get enough physical contact for a long time. So after a while when people start touching you again it can feel like your brain is short circuiting. Riggs has been super isolated, so when he gets back in the field and paired up with someone that may not realize the extent of his PTSD, things we may not think about, such as like casual touches, may be completely debilitating for a while.


End file.
